Wireless networks can include a wireless device being connected to a network through a base station that is wired to the network. The wireless device can transmit data packets that are received by the base station and then routed through the network. The wireless network can include many base stations that are each wired to the network. Wireless network can also include wireless access nodes that form a wireless mesh.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art mesh network that includes a gateway 110 connecting a client device 140 to a network (internet) 100 through fixed access nodes 120, 130. The connections between the gateway 110 and the access nodes 120, 130 can be wireless. Additionally, the connection between the access nodes 120, 130 and the client 140 can be wireless. Wireless connections typically are subject to conditions that can make the connections unreliable. Such conditions include fading, multi-path and signal interference.
Each of the access nodes of the mesh network can have several possible paths to a gateway. Each access node must select a route which desirably is the best possible route to a gateway.
Some mesh networks can additionally include mobile access nodes. Mobile access nodes are generally engineered to be mounted inside automotive vehicles and draw power from the battery of the vehicle. They are also engineered to meet environmental and thermal specifications relevant to the automotive environments. By contrast, fixed access nodes are typically engineered to be mounted on streetlights, utility poles, cable strands and the like and to accept a wide variety of AC and DC voltages. They are typically engineered to meet a different set of environmental specifications including different thermal requirements, wind-loading, lightning- and surge-protection, etc. Mobile access nodes add another layer of complexity because typically optimal routes and optimal data transmission rates continually change for mobile access nodes. Therefore, the routing and data transmission rate selections for a mobile access node are more complex than the routing and data transmission rate selections for a fixed access node.
It is desirable to have a wireless network that provides for data transmission rate selection of the mobile access nodes.